


Athazagoraphobia

by Minya_Mari



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I'm also super sick rn and this probably isn't as good as it could be, I'm still not over KH:3D okay, Let's just assume that everyone is gay for everyone here okay, Multi, Not even vague undertones of Xion/Axel/Roxas, right - Freeform, there, they're like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: The fear of forgetting or the fear of being forgotten.Or, "What do you mean a girl appeared, threw Ventus at you, and then disappeared?"





	

"Axel?" The girl asks, sad blue eyes intent on his face. They search it, and glance away when they find him lacking. "No," she corrects herself softly before he can. "You're Lea."

"Where am I?" Lea asks, adjusting his grip on the melting icecream in his hand.  
The girl smiles, gestures to the permanent sunset before them. "I'll remember this. The promises, too. Even if you can't."

"Huh?"

The girl taps the side of her head, icecream dripping onto the black glove of her other hand.  "I've got it memorized."

 

Lea wakes with a start, nearly jumping out of his bed. "What the hell was that?"


End file.
